Many companies or enterprises include executive management teams that handle various responsibilities related to achieving company priorities. For many senior executives, the definition of company priorities and the tracking of progress toward achieving the defined priorities play an important role in the performance of their jobs. In this regard, for example, senior executives often assign tasks to junior team members in which each assigned task relates to a company priority. Company priorities may also have either an implicit or even explicit ranking or level of importance associated therewith. Thus, senior executives may, at times, wish to reallocate resources from less important priorities to more important priorities in order to provide better resource utilization and more efficient progress toward achieving the most important priorities.
Numerous executive dashboards have been developed in the past in order to help executives absorb large quantities of information, or at least key bits of information, in a relatively short time. In this regard, dashboards often provide a graphical representation of key performance indicators or other information in a relatively easy to read manner. However, current dashboards are often limited to the specific purposes for which they have been constructed. Accordingly, it is often difficult for senior executives to keep track of which team members are assigned to each respective priority and to determine how much energy or what quantity (or quality) of resources is being devoted to a given defined priority. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for tracking company resource utilization. Further, it may be desirable to provide mechanisms for improving visualization and understanding of how execution items are aligned to achieve company strategies.